


Poetry of Poison

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darkside!Reader, F/M, KnightofRen!Reader, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of genocide, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: For the first time, Kylo sees the dark influence Snoke left imprinted on you.





	Poetry of Poison

Kylo sat up and leaned against the headboard, the sheet falling around his waist and leaving his chest uncovered. You turned from your place at the small vanity and smiled at him. “Good morning, Supreme Leader.” 

He didn’t answer, just continued to stare at you, to which you shrugged and went back to fixing your hair. 

“There’s something...different about you.” He’d always been able to sense you completely through the Force. It had been one area that you needed to work on, keeping your intentions hidden from the Force. 

You tilted your head and looked at him through the reflection of the mirror in front of you. “Different how?” 

“There’s something between us.” 

“Oh! It’s probably just the new mental barrier I put up!” You closed your eyes and concentrated on letting down your defenses, something Snoke (and even Skywalker) would absolutely caution against, but that you were certain you didn’t need with Kylo. 

He stared at you impassively, though he was curious as to what you meant. Whatever it was that you did, that was it. He could _feel _you again.

You smiled and answered his unasked question, “Snoke might have been an asshole, but he really knew how to harness the Force.” 

“What did he make you do?” 

“Oh nothing you yourself haven’t done. Kinda. Mostly.” You weren’t sure how honest to be with him. 

He might have been able to kill his own father, but he hadn’t been able to pull the trigger on his mother. _You_ had taken _that _shot, even though the general was somehow able to muster up enough Force to survive the vacuum of space.

“What did you do?” He asked more firmly.

“I destroyed Miranda.” You answered. It was true, despite the details you left out.

“Your homeworld?” He asked, trying to remember it’s history. 

Miranda was an isolated world, barely livable if it weren’t for the incredible terraforming advancements. The entire planet, small as it was, was ruled by a single family. _Your _family. How could he have forgotten that? 

You nodded with a frown that you couldn’t quite keep on your face. “Oh Kylo! I’m sorry! I would have been here sooner but I just couldn’t look away!” You clasped your hands over your heart and spun around to face him again. “It was beautiful! I’ll never forget it for all my life! Watching the whole planet explode, it was breathtaking!” 

He was silent as he listened to you rhapsodize about the destruction of the rebellious planet. You ended your account with a longing sigh and tranquil smile. 

_He _had destroyed planets before. _He _had killed before. /_But you_../

“...Your family was there.”

You looked at him and nodded, your smile still lighting up your face. “Of course!” 

“Did you struggle to kill them?” He finally asked.

You blinked at him, confused. “Why would I? They openly supported the Resistance. They abandoned me on Yavin 4 and never looked back. _Scum _like that _should _be snuffed out.” 

_/...were different./_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who left nice comments/kudos and encouraged me to continue this series!


End file.
